


The Gift that Keeps on Giving

by hojo



Series: Crack [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojo/pseuds/hojo
Summary: Good Guy Tony tries to help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Lukas/Philip fic, but Lukas doesn't appear.
> 
> This series will be the sister to my other series??
> 
> English isn't my first language.

It isn't Philip’s birthday. It isn't Christmas. So Philip doesn't know why Tony is handing him a wrapped gift. Not that he’s against receiving presents. He’s just really confused. And he’s still trying to get used to people being nice to him.

"Thanks," Philip says and awkwardly takes the neatly wrapped oval-shaped present.

"No problem, no problem. I figured you wouldn't want Helen or Gabe to get it for you," Tony says with a smile.

That stops Philip, suddenly becoming suspicious. "What is it?"

"Open it."

Right away Philip can tell Tony is a fan of tape, having used an entire roll. But Tony didn't stop there. After Tony wrapped and wrapped Philip’s present with wrapping paper and tape, he put it in a container. Truth be told, Tony has been a little lost since Jill broke up with him.

"Tony," Philip sighs, frustrated.

Tony laughs a little. "Just keep going. It's well worth it."

Philip sighs again, but continues to unwrap something he is sure isn't worth all the papercuts.

Once Philip finally retrieves his gift, he drops the tube on the ground, turning a new shade of red.

"Hey, whoa." Tony picks it up off of the floor, handing it back to Philip. “Don't spill it now." Tony taps the tube. "That lube is premium-grade. I went all the way to the city to get it."

"You really shouldn't have," Philip mumbles sarcastically.

"No, no I really should have. You'll need it. Don't use it all at once." Tony chuckles.

"Don't use what all at once?" Helen asks from where she's standing in the doorway of the sheriff’s station.

While slowly dying on the inside, Philip hadn't heard Helen come in. Philip panics and tries to hide the lube behind his back, but accidentally pops open the lid and squirts some on his face.

Tony laughs as Philip panics and tries to wipe his face off. "Hold on, hold on!" Tony runs to his desk to get his phone. “I need to get a picture of this. Don't worry, I'll send one to Lukas."

"Clean this up," Helen says, then walks out of the station with a sigh.

Philip wonders if it's possible to die from embarrassment. Helen wonders the exact same thing.


End file.
